


赤·金（三）

by Haruharuyan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruharuyan/pseuds/Haruharuyan
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 3





	赤·金（三）

#小學生文筆  
#古風  
#私設如山

金希澈一踏進家門，就聽到房間傳來金鈡雲痛苦的呻吟聲，可是當他急著打開房門時，撲面而來卻是一陣不屬於妖的味道。金鈡雲在床上捲縮著自己的身體，又翻來覆去把衣服都掙開了，露出了泛紅的胴體。金希澈越行近，那陣味道越強烈。金希澈打開小蛇雙腿，發現那發出強烈味道的陽精還慢慢地從他後穴流淌出來，不禁怒從中來，大興問罪。

「雲兒，哥才出門兩三天，你就變心了嗎？」

「哥...你回來了！雲兒好難受...嗚...我不過是想救那個書生...我沒有變心啊！」

「救人？！你把自己的命都搭進去了！你區區幾百年修為怎幫人解毒？你以為那蜘蛛精用的是普通和合散？你把毒都吸到自己身上去了！」

說著金希澈就把人抱起帶進浴池。夜香花水稍稍減低了小蛇的燥熱，可是身體還是不自覺的纏到金希澈身上。金希澈用手指就著池水清理小蛇後穴殘留的陽精，小蛇痛苦的呻吟聲卻漸漸變了調。

「哥，我想你...」

「你小子，想我卻在別人身下浪？！等哥先幫你清理好，再好好懲罰你！」聽著金鐘雲的嬌喘，金希澈早已硬得不行，可是先處理正事要緊，不把那些遺留的陽精清出來，怕是他們兩個幾天不下床都解不了蜘蛛精的特製和合散。

後穴被金希澈靈巧的手指招呼著，金鐘雲便攀上金希澈的脖子落下一個一個吻，因為他知道他哥的脖子最為敏感；然而他的手也沒閒著，沿著金希澈的腰線一路往下掃，直至握住了那已經充血了的粗長。小手一下一下的套弄著，嘴唇也貼近金希澈的耳邊，隨著呻吟把濕暖的呼氣吹進他的耳朵。

「你還敢這麼勾引我？我今天不把你幹到腿軟就跟你姓！」

原本後穴內冰冷的池水和手指離開了，取而代之的是金希澈火熱的陽具，一下子就把金鐘雲爽得尖叫一聲：「啊！！哥！！！慢點！」

「剛才不是纏著我說要的嗎？這就受不了？」金希澈把人按在池邊便開始操幹起來。或許是因為小蛇跟他人歡好了的怒氣，或許是因為小蛇差點丟了性命的擔心，金希澈每一下挺進都沒有在憐香惜肉的，甚至還帶著幾分恨勁。金希澈把金鐘雲的腿大大張開，每一下都捅到最深處，像要用陽具那裡面別人的陽精都擠出來。

「啊！！啊！！！哥，我受不了了！」小蛇這便洩了一次。然而金希澈怎會這樣就放過他。「哥還未夠呢，告訴我！哥操得你舒服還是那人操得你舒服？」金希澈拉起金鐘雲的手臂要他攀到自己身上，維持著陽具插著後穴的姿勢，抱著小蛇走到寢室。隨著金希澈的步伐，金鐘雲都被體內的那根肉棒肏到前所未有的深處，根本連聲音都發不出來，那還能答金希澈的問題呢？終於等到金希澈把他放在床上，他才能答一句：「只有哥能讓我舒服...」

「是嗎？我看他把你胸前兩點都玩過透了！」的確，經過曺圭賢連咬帶吮的一番蹂躪，金鐘雲的小紅豆早已又紅又腫，金希澈看得又憤怒又傷心，自己平常都不捨得把這小蛇的兩點弄得這麼過份，如今上面卻帶著別人留下痕跡，一氣之下雙手就捏下去了。

「嘶...哥...好痛...𡅅哈...」雖然是呼痛，但金鐘雲還是壓不住自己的呻吟。「痛麼？哥幫你親親就好！」金希澈立馬把一邊乳尖含進口中，用舌尖輕輕撫慰，另一邊就用手一下一下的輕輕撥弄著；同時腰部的動作也未曾停止，還變換著角度肏著身下的人。身上的三個敏感部位同時被人刺激著，金鐘雲只覺自己的後穴早已泛濫成災，金希澈每一次的動作都把穴中的淫水擠出來，自己兩片臀肉都沾滿了沾淍的液體。

金希澈當然知道身下的小蛇正爽著，半瞇的媚眼，興奮又放浪的呻吟，一直拱著腰迎合自己的挺進，還有那濕得一塌糊塗的後穴，無一不昭示這小妖精被自己操得忘我。  
被金鐘雲的媚態取悅到了，金希澈的怒氣才稍有緩和，奮力抽插多幾十下便洩了在金鐘雲體內。

金希澈把小蛇從後抱在懷中，親吻他的髮旋。正當金鐘雲以為金希澈已消了氣，自己可以好好找個舒服的姿勢休息之際，他又感到抵在自己臀上那根又變得滾燙起來。

「小妖精，哥都想讓你睡了，你還用屁股蹭我？」

「我不是！我只是想換個姿勢...」

「哦！雲兒想要換個姿勢，是說哥剛才沒有後入你嗎？現在就來！」話音未落，抵在身後那根肉棒又毫無障礙地滑入了因為剛經歷激烈情事而打開著的穴口。

「啊...啊...哥...我不要了...嗯嗯...啊！」  
這一天，小蛇不知說了多少次不要，才終於停下了金希澈的索求。

另一邊廂，在竹林中醒過來的曺圭賢發現身邊的人或妖早已消失無蹤，只留一條用金線綉著雲朵圖案的織錦腰帶。他一邊沿著來時的路走出去，一邊大聲呼喊金鐘雲的名字，可是除了驚動到林中雀鳥，傳來幾聲鳥鳴之外，什麼聲音也沒有。  
天色已逐漸昏暗，曺圭賢怕會遇到金鐘雲提過的蜘蛛精，所以只好先打道回府。誰知他一回到家中就睡了一天一夜才醒過來，把曺家上下都嚇得魂飛魄散，以為他們九代單傳唯一血脈就這樣睡死過去。  
醒過來的曺圭賢第一件事就想再到竹林找自己的救命恩人，也沒發覺有人偷偷地一直尾隨他。尾隨他的人就是那個想收他為徒的道士，在他昏睡期間那道士也有來過，一看曺圭賢就知道他是中了妖法，所以看到剛醒過來的曺圭賢一大清早就急沖沖的出門，二話不說就跟了上去。

竹林深處的大宅裡，金希澈正抱著軟綿綿的金鐘雲吃著早點。絲毫不覺他們的大刧將至。原本在金希澈法力保護之下，大宅方圓半里之內都沒有人可以進入，可是因為曺圭賢帶著金鐘雲落下的腰帶，而且身上還沾著金鐘雲的氣息，他毫無阻礙地進入了蛇精的領地，尾隨的道士也用自己法力悄悄跟在他身後。

走著走著曺圭賢竟然誤打誤撞找到了雙蛇的大宅，可是他也不肯定這裡會不會還住著其他妖精，只好躲在門外的草叢裡，看看會不會等到金鐘出來。  
只是雖然曺圭賢沒有發出聲音，但他身上屬於人類的味道卻傳到大宅裡。

「雲兒，看來那人對你念念不忘啊！等哥出去看看吧！」

「哥，他不是壞人，你別為難他…」

終於等到大宅的門打開了，可是出來的人卻不是金鐘雲，曺圭賢當然繼續蹲在草叢裡。

「來者何人？為何要躲躲藏藏？」

「在下曺圭賢，請問這裡有住著一位名叫金鐘雲的公子嗎？」發現自己已經露餡的曺圭賢，只好走出來拱手作揖向眼前的紅衣公子行過禮。

「有又如何？」

「金公子對在下有救命之恩，而且還有過肌膚之親，在下來是想向金公子提親的。」

「登徒浪子！我勸你速速離開，這片竹林不是你這種人可以進來的！」

聽到曺圭賢提到肌膚之親，金希澈不禁氣從中來，看曺圭賢的眼神也帶著怒氣。但曺圭賢以為這只是因為金希澈誤會了自己是佔了金鐘雲的便宜才產生的敵意，竟然伸手去拉住金希澈的衣袖。

「呀！你還不拿開你的髒手？」

金希澈對於除了金鐘雲以外所有生物的觸碰都非常討厭，於是一掌就把曺圭賢推地上。此時一直躲在旁邊的道士突然舉著劍向著金希澈刺過去，雖然金希澈身手敏捷，但也被刺中了腰側。

「妖精果然是妖精，一言不合就出手傷人？貧道今天就要滅了你！」

聽到門口的爭吵聲越來越大，金鐘雲怕金希澈真會傷了曺圭賢，所以出去查看，誰知一出來就接住了被道士刺傷的金希澈。

「哥！你怎麼了？曺圭賢，我好心救你，你竟然帶人來殺我哥？」看到受傷的金希澈，金鐘雲悲痛欲絕，帶著滿眼的恨意望向曺圭賢。

「金公子，他不是我帶來的，我也不知道這是什麼回事！」

道士沒等他們說明狀況，他一看金鐘雲便知道這白衣少年是比紅衣的道行淺，所以下一劍便向金鐘雲襲來。金希澈驚覺道士的劍轉向，便立即把金鐘雲護在身後，那一劍直刺向他的腹部。被刺中要害的金希澈不支倒地，連人身也穩不住，金鐘雲只好把赤練蛇抱在懷中，背向道士等著他劈下第三劍。這時曺圭賢飛身過去，擋在金鐘雲的前面。

「道長，求你放過他們吧！金公子是我的救命恩人，怎麼可以因為我而害他丟了性命？」

「曺公子，此話當真？」

聽完曺圭賢說明了來龍去脈之後，道士後悔下了重手，雖然人和妖殊途，但也不一定要趕盡殺絕。金鐘雲知道道士不會再攻擊，立即抱住變回蛇身的金希澈，前往東洞山找那位在城中遇過的妖精朋友。

曺圭賢看著一路上眼淚不斷的金鐘雲，心疼了可是卻一點幫不上忙，禍是他招來的，什麼話都不敢說一句。好不容易到了東洞山，赤練蛇也已經奄奄一息。

「妖大哥，求你救救我哥！」一見到那位妖精朋友，金鐘雲便跪下來把赤蛇高高舉到他面前。

「你先把他放這邊讓我看看，順便說說，我叫申東熙，你叫我申大哥好了。」

「我叫金鐘雲，這是我哥金希澈。他被一個道士用劍刺傷了，連人身都維持不住...」

「他還尚存一口氣已很好了，人身可以再修練，命丟了就沒法補救。只是他僅剩的精元太弱，你們蛇精屬陰，沒有極陽之物輔助，怕是怎樣練他也練不回人身，唉...」

這時一直在一旁默不作聲的曺圭賢開口了：「申...大哥，那個我是九陽之身，會對他有幫助嗎？」

「你是九陽之身？那太好了！只要你每七日給他一滴血，持續九十九年，他便可以回復人身了！」

曺圭賢聽到後，二話不說便拿起旁邊的小刀朝自已的手指劃下去，然後把滴出來的血餵到金希澈口中。赤蛇吞下那一滴血後，氣息回穩，但還沒有醒過來。 

「申大哥，我哥還沒有醒過來啊！」金鐘雲期望會看到金希澈張開雙眼，可赤蛇還在沈睡，他忍不住又哭了。

「雖是九陽之血，也不是仙丹啊，他傷得這麼重，哪會一時三刻就復原？你放心吧，命是保住了，只要有這位小兄弟的幫助，再加上你哥自身修為，不出百年他一定可以恢復過來！」

「金公子，只要可以救你哥，要我的血也好，命也好，我都不會推辭的！你別哭了好嗎？」

「好了好了，用血就夠，不用你的命。你們仨就先在我這裡住下來吧！」

經過申東熙的悉心照料，加上曺圭賢每七日一滴九陽之血，四十九天之後金希澈終於醒過來了。醒來的金希澈一直盤在金鐘雲的脖子上，一步不離，而且對曺圭賢有極大的敵意，每到要給血的時候金希澈不肯咬他的手指，偏要一口咬上他的手臂內側的嫩肉，使曺圭賢痛得臉容扭曲才放口。曺圭賢自知有所虧欠也不敢多哼一聲，只由著金希澈想咬便咬。

喝了血的金希澈因為要靜心修練，才會從金鐘雲身上下來，這時金鐘雲便會為曺圭賢處理傷口。對曺圭賢來說，捱一下痛可以換來和金鐘雲獨處的時間，也是值得。

三個月之後，金希澈覺得自己已經好多了，始終竹林才是最適合蛇精修練的地方，於是便向申東熙告辭，三個一起回到竹林深處的大宅。

對於金鐘雲來說金希澈是人身還是蛇身不重要，只要他能留在他身邊已足夠了。對於曺圭賢來說，金鐘雲把他當成朋友也好，當成藥引也好，只希望可以繼續留在他身邊，就算七天才可說上一句話也好。 至於金希澈，若不是要靠曺圭賢的血來修練，他早就咬死他洩恨了。

這樣三個人便開始了竹林深處的同居生活。

人們都說北邊竹林有蛇精。

人們也說北邊竹林住了個美人，總穿著一襲白衣，身上的首飾很多，但美人身上有一樣東西比他的首飾更奪目，就是他脖子上總纏住一條血紅色的蛇。

完

可能會有番外，因為九十九年對於蛇精來說仿如轉眼，但對人類來說已是一生，到底曺圭賢如何堅持九十九年呢？


End file.
